


Rewrite the stars

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El visits Mike in the void during those 353 days. The fates were against them, forced to be apart. Like star crossed lovers._____What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to find





	Rewrite the stars

“I guess...I had a bad day. I just want to talk to you. I miss you.” Mike's quiet voice echoed through the darkness of the void. 

 

It broke her heart. Seeing him like this, voice quivering, trying to blink back tears. His hands shaking slightly as he gripped tightly to his walkie talkie. 

El wanted nothing more than to scream out, to reach and brush that strand of hair from his eyes. But she couldn't.

 

It wasn't safe for her. For  _ him. _ But it wasn't fair. It was as if fate were against them. They'd been thrown into this crazy world together, a brief but intimate week. All to end abruptly, as if they were always meant to exist on separate planes of existence.

 

Star crossed. El had come across the term while watching an old movie about two young lovers who reminded her painfully of Mike. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was almost as if El knew it was destiny how they had found each other. As if they were always meant to belong together.

 

But the stars were not in their favour, insisting that they must be apart. If only the world had been different. If only they'd been dealt different cards. 

 

The look of pain and hurt on his face was unbearable. The slight glisten in his eye, the way his brow furrowed leaving little wrinkles that were covered by the messy hair over his forehead, his freckled cheeks once flushed pink out of happiness now pale. She'd visited him almost every day, yet today he seemed older. The sadness aging him beyond his years. Yet at the same time he also seemed younger, more vulnerable.

 

El couldn't help herself, stretching out a shaking hand to his cheek, stopping just above knowing that if she made contact he would fade into a mist. She wasn't ready for that yet. 

 

“Mike.” She whispered. It was almost a desperate plea caught in her throat. 

 

Her heart was beating in her chest as he looked up. He seemed to stare straight through her, but there was the same desperation clear on his face.

 

“El?” 

 

Could he hear her? Could he feel her presence? She wanted more than anything for him to know she was alive. That she was still waiting for him. Fate was pulling her miles away and out of reach of him. But wouldn't stop her. Wouldn't stop that hope that one day, she would see him. Hopper promised. Even if she didn't know the extent to which she believed his promises yet, it was something. 

 

A small, sad smile played at her lips, missing the way he said her name. 

 

The flicker of hope that had brightened Mike's eyes died after a second, believing he had simply been hearing things. It comforted El in a weird way how he had called out to her. That fear he had forgotten her no longer existed. Despite how it had been 353 since they'd last seen each other, the raw emotion spread across both their faces was undeniable.

 

Mike sighed and closed the antenna of the walkie talkie but he hadn't given up hope. Not yet, not ever. He stood up, leaving El with her hand outstretched to him and kneeling where he had once been. The fort that now connected them.

She watched him leave, tears streaming down her face. El had a pain in her chest she couldn't describe, only that it was unbearable to see him disappear once again. The boy she had grown so fond of, maybe even loved. Forced to be torn apart by the fates and the stars.

 

She knew in her heart, no matter how long it takes that she would see him again. The world would be theirs one day. One day.


End file.
